Where you two go, I will follow
by meikaros
Summary: Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what they would be, what goals those three would accomplish in the future. And they were just that. Wonderings. Those wonderings, completely harmless...right? Oh, how wrong he was. They were harmless until they were made reality. Kakashi wasn't expecting to see the Team 7 of the future so soon. In fact, no one was. Time travel. One Shot. No Pairings


**AN: Ummmm. What can I say about this? This was entirely written on a whim? Yeah, that sums it up. **

** Disclaimer; Don't own. **

** Set right after Kakashi's first bell test and the Second Battle at the Valley of the End. Just think the Sage of six Paths appeared to Sakura and Naruto before he left, the war dragged on for another two years, a bunch more people were killed than in canon, and Sakura broke out of Sasuke's genjutsu early. Uh, I think that's it?**

**Enjoy:)**

Where you two go, I will follow

Kakashi smiled. The tiniest smile, nearly undetectable to those who didn't know him (and to some who did know him) and certainly undetected by his new genin team.

Maybe he shouldn't have passed them; their teamwork had much space to improve, the girl's dieting was a severe problem, not to mention her obsession with her dark hair teammate. Naruto (_Sensei's son, his mind reminded him_) needed to think before he acted, and really, really needed to drop that stupid facade he put up. And the Uchiha.

Ugh.

Why did he have to be the one who had to get the team with the Uchiha on it?

Oh, wait. That's right. He remembered now.

The council.

(_And he is Obito's little cousin, Obito's last family—_)

Sasuke Uchiha...he seriously needed to do something about his revenge obsession. But Kakashi just wasn't sure what he needed to do.

But watching them starting to head home from the training ground, just after the infamous bell test, Kakashi thought, maybe, just maybe, when the light of the sun sut hit them the right way, the fangirl, the prankster and the 'avenger' fades away, and he sees the shinobi those three would one day become.

They would be great one day. Kakashi was sure of it.

Sensei's unwavering determination, Rin's kindness and smile, Obito's blood and family. Those three were like the ghosts of his past, reborn.

(_He wouldn't let those three die, he would protect them, he just had to._)

But those three needed some time, Kakashi thought as Naruto asked Sakura to a date (_again_), only to be met by her fist, and Sasuke let out a 'Hn' at the entire scene his two new teammates were causing. Yes, those three definitely needed some time.

But Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what they would be, what goals they would accomplish in the future.

And they were just that. Wonderings.

Those wonderings, completely harmless.

Right?

Wrong. They were harmless until they were made reality.

Kakashi wasn't expecting to see the team 7 of the future time, and so soon. He didn't think anyone was.

It started out innocently enough.

**oOo**

"HEY!! You're looking at the future hokage here, dattebayo!!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly to one thing or another Sasuke had said.

"Hn," Sasuke had shot back. "If a dobe like you could ever become Hokage."

"TEME!! DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND I'LL BECOME HOKAGE, JUST YOU WATCH!"

"BAKA! Don't call Sasuke-kun that!!" (Two cents on who said that, Kakashi thought.)

"But Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi inwardly smiled in amusement at the three's bickering, hiding his face behind his little orange book and walking a few steps behind the genin.

Despite what they thought, he was observing them. He can report to the Hokage later.

Sasuke's scowl (if possible) deepened, and he turned his head away, bored.

The pinkette huffed. _Naruto may want to be the Hokage_, she thought, glancing at her 'one true love' and squealing. _But I'm going to be Sasuke-kun's WIFE! Sharanoo!!_

Sasuke, not surprising, was imagining the day he finally killed that man and avenged his clan. _He would be kneeling at my feet, begging for mercy. Then I'd say "You didn't show my family any mercy when you slaughtered them. Why should I to you_?"

Naruto, despite what his teammates thought, was not thinking of being Hokage. _If a dobe like you could ever become Hokage… I'll show them. And when I do, everyone would have to acknowledge me! They would to stop staring at me with—with those eyes…..NO! Don't think that!_

They were all wrong. The future was nothing they have imagined. And frankly, it was nothing like they ever will.

Suddenly, a blinding light erupted from the middle of the training ground, catching the attention of not only the newly dubbed team 7, but also their jounin Sensei walking behind them.

Whirling around towards the source, Kakashi's mind screamed _protectprotectprotect_, they were only genin, identify threat, put them down, don't whatever that was dare hurt them—

As quickly as it came, the light died down. Blinking to get the spots out of his eyes, Kakashi spared a glance at his genin (_because they were genin, his pack now, no matter what others say_) to make sure they were unhurt, and turned back towards the light.

"Stay here," he ordered, voie deadly serious. Laidback, perverted Kakashi was gone, in his place, was a battle hardened shinobi who had lost too many.

But the genin didn't know that.

(_And Kakashi really didn't want them to ever find out._)

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Kakashi quickly silenced him with a mere look.

Kakashi didn't know what, but something was telling him that what he was about to find was very dangerous, very dangerous indeed.

Danger and children did not mix.

He really hoped danger wasn't the case.

With a burst of chakra to his feet, Kakashi dispersed towards the training ground he just left not minutes ago, wondering how in Kami's name did whoever was responsible managed to breach the barriers.

Moments later, Kakashi had reached the clearing, carefully hidden among trees and chakra signature suppressed.

When he peered outside, he almost dropped from the branch.

There was a gigantic crater, (_What in the world could have caused it?_) with two figures in the middle. Another one, with shoulder length light(?) hair _(It was hard to tell, under that—wait, blood_?!) was sprawled to the side, face turned away from Kakashi.

The two figures, one had raven hair and another had golden blonde.

"Obito and Sensei," he whispered before he could stop himself. But once he did, he instantly clamped his mouth shut and bit his tongue from saying more.

Upon looking closer, Kakashi felt as if his heart had stopped.

The Blackhaired (_they were all in their late teens, if Kakashi had to guess_) had his hand stuck through the blonde's chest, lighting spurting as it died down. From his position, he knew the Raven had pierced the heart.

The blond was looking at the Raven like how a brother would look at another, and he was smiling. He was goddam smiling. Blood was dripping down his mouth as his lips curled into a smile, a sad, genuine smile as he was dying.

The Raven,unlike the blonde, was wearing a look of utter shock, then sadness then hate, and regret and more shock all mixed together and tossed around, to make the most haunted eyes Kakashi has ever seen. (_Even more so than his own, he would realize later._)

The raven was breathing in short gasps, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling over, as he stared numbly at the blonde.

(S_o he hadn't intended for it to happen.)_

"Sa-sasu-ke…"

("_Ka-kashi…"_)

"Why?" The Raven breathed out, eyes focused and centered at the blond's.

(_Kakashi was so caught up in his memories he didn't realize that the fact that ANBU still had not arrived, the figure at the side was starting to move or had pink hair, and the blonde had just called the other 'Sasuke.' Or the fact the blonde had three whisker markings on each of his cheeks, or that the lighting he saw earlier was the result of a dying chidori. Or that the Raven's eye had turned red and had spinned into a six point star, and the other eye was purple and had a six tomee ripple pattern. No, he didn't notice any of it_.)

The blonde only smiled.

(_Rin's ghost of a last smile gracing her lips_.)

"Peace," he stated simply, still smiling.

The Raven ducked his head down, unwilling to face the other boy. Tears, free flowing down his cheeks and down his chin, dropped to the broken ground. Then, lifting other hand (_his right, his left was currently piercing through another's chest_) he gripped the blond's shoulder, and slowly, painstakingly, tugged (_more like gently yanked_) his hand out of the other's chest

"Protect them…Promise me" the blonde whispered.

("_Kakashi. Protect her. Protect Rin. Promise me."_)

Then he closed his eyes and fell backwards. Kakashi knew he was dead; his lungs finally given out, his body unable to survive without a heart. He wondered how he managed to survive as long as he did.

The raven sank to his knees, tears still streaming down his face, now bloodied and splattered with the blonde's blood.

Neither Kakashi or the Raven noticed the once unconscious figure had awoken some time ago, and had seen it, all of it, with wide eyes.

She (_Kakashi could now see it was a she_) was in a half laying down, half sitting position, clearly hurt and exhausted, but still wide awake and alert.

The silence stretched on, nothing could be head except for the near silent weeping of the Raven, the light breeze in the trees, and (_if you strain your eyes hard enough, which no one did_) the banging of the barrier where Kakashi's cute little genin were trying to get in.

Until it was broken by the female, who was literally having to peel herself off the dirt ground (H_er left leg collapsed twice_), arms shaking and it was as clear as day she was an inch away from unconsciousness.

"What have you done??" She said, voice low and quiet, but somehow more powerful than any scream or yell in the world.

The raven kept crying.

Kakashi's eyes were glued to the scene unfolding before him, unable to look away.

It might have been minutes, or hours even, but the girl had made it to the blonde's side, serving desperately for anything—anything for him to pull through.

Kakashi didn't know if the girl was searching for a miracle or something, because the last time he checked, the human body needs a heart to function. Which the blonde was currently lacking.

"He's dead," she whispered, voice hollow. "He's dead."

Her eyes were trained on the blonde, and at that moment, Kakashi knew, these three were more than comrades. They held a bond much deeper than just comrade. They—these three (_two now_) were brothers and sisters, siblings by circumstance

(_Family, something like Kakashi's time on Minato Sensei's team was like_.)

The girl's trance was broken when the Raven suddenly took out a scroll sealed in his wrist, unscrolled it, and began weaving hand signs.

Kakashi didn't recognize those hand signs, but apparently, the girl did.

"What are you thinking?!" She yelled, voice breaking, "You can't, I can't lose you—"

"He was a hero," he whispered, clasping his hands into the basic ram sign. "They need to know. That need to know that. And they need to know so many more things, but—"

"This one is the most important," the girl finished for him quietly, her attitude completely different than just a mere second ago..

Surprise flashed in the raven's face, just for a split second, but it was covered up as quick as it came. Instead, he only nodded.

Pressing his left palm to the scroll, (that bloodied, bloodied hand, that hand covered in his brother's very own blood) Kakashi could almost feel the Raven pouring his soul into it.

He wanted to jump out of his hiding place, to stop them, to comfret their sorrow, but his muscles remained tense and unmoving, the message of 'move' never reaching his body. Kakashi could only watch.

The two were chakra exhausted, the ex-ANBU could tell. Two chakra exhausted and one dead.

The chakra the raven was pouring into the scroll—it would kill him. But what exactly was he doing?

"Stop," the girl suddenly said, after minutes of chakra pouring. "That's enough. Those memories you already put in, they would be enough to explain everything."

But the boy shook his head. Even though every action he made was laced with fatigue, but eyes were still burning with determination. Hand still pressed to the scroll, blood started seeping out invisible wounds, pooling around his knees.

"No," he gasped out. "They need to know everything—all of it."

Another shadow fell over the girls eyes, who was now supporting the boy by his shoulders. She breathed in a deep breath, composing herself, and let it our. "Then let me help."

The Raven's eyes widened. "But—"

"I know you don't have much chakra left. And certainly not enough for the jutsu Ino gave us before she died, even if you did give everything, which I also you will. Sasuke, look at me. Can't you feel it? What the Sage and Bijuu told me, you asked before, it was they were going to try and turn back time. Why did Naruto cancel out his Rasengen the last second? It wasn't because he wanted some remake of when you two were thirteen, it was because he was pouring their chakra, Uzumaki and Kurama's, into the Sage's jutsu."

The Raven (Sasuke, Kakashi's mind said) was shaking now, unable to tear his eyes away from the girl. "You knew?" He rasped out, voice barely over a whisper. "Then why didn't you tell me? Then WHAT WAS THE POINT OF HIS DEATH?! I JUST KILLED ANOTHER BROTHER AND—"

The girl put he two hands over the boy's left. "Naruto died for peace," She started, cutting him off. "Kakashi died for peace. Ino died for peace. Itachi died for peace. My parents died protecting an orphaned toddler they had never met, because they wanted peace. And here we are, in the past, in a position to change it. I know you don't want to live anymore, Sasuke, because frankly, neither do I. We don't have anything or anyone to live for anymore."

The raven stiffened, his eyes softening. "Sakura…"

"So let me help. With out remaining chakra, we can imprint our memories, all of it, into this scroll. Because what every single man, woman, and child in the world is seeking, is peace. That is what our friends died for."

If anything, the ravens tears flowed faster, and he slumped into the girl that much more. After many seconds of tense silence, he let out a single word.

"Ok."

The girl smiled, letting one of her hands go from the scroll to the fallen blonde's head centimeters away, and closed her eyes.

The boy did the same.

(T_hey were calling each other Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi thought. Are they from the future? Are they my students from the future?_

_Kakashi already knew the answer, but just didn't want to face it. _

_But the answer, ever so stubborn, drilled through his walls anyways._

_Yes_.)

The air thickened, making it hard to breath. Two chakras filled the space, spreading out, blanketing the entire training ground.then it centered, wrapping around the scroll, the said scroll greedily sucking it in. When the feeling faded away, the Raven fell to the ground, chakra entirely gone. He was dead.

The girl was in a similar condition. Laying on her side, the scroll in or the of her, seconds away from the end.

"A life without anything worth living for is a life not worth living," She breathed out tiredly. "A life without my boys isn't a life at all. Where you two go, I will follow, because with the two of you, my two brothers, is where my happiness lies. I guess…" She let out a small breath. "I'll be joining you two now."

And her chest didn't expand again.

Suddenly, as if a barrier came rushing down, Kakashi found he could move again.

(_He could hear the ANBU and his genin running towards his position, panic high in the air_.)

Which a leap, he quickly made his way to the three figure's sides, pressing his fingers to their necks.

No pulses.

The same could be said for chakra, when Obito's eye was uncovered. He could find none.

Suddenly, their bodies simmered, and then it all disappeared, blood and crater and all, as if nothing was there in the first place.

Then, looking down, Kakashi set his miss matched eyes onto that scroll.

The scroll, the only thing that was still there. I had to mean something.

_("We can imprint our memories, all of it, into this scroll."_

_"They need to know."_

_"Can't you feel it? We're in the past.")_

The ANBU arrived at that moment.

"What is going on here?" Neko asked.

Kakashi didn't answer. Instead, he bent down, and picked up the scroll. On it, was the Yamanaka Clan symbol, a very complicated seal he didn't recognize, and beside it, in miniature writing, there were four lines of print.

_Sasuke Uchiha_,

_Sakura Haruno, and _

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_Scroll of Memories _

"I need to speak with Sandaime-sama," was all Kakashi said before he Body Flickered away.

Taking to the rooftops, Kakashi couldn't unhear the girl's last words, the words echoing in his mind.

(W_here you two go, I will follow_.)

Kakashi guessed he was right, in some twisted way. His genin would be great.

But as for right now, the aged Hokage really needed to hear about this. It was too important to be let unheard.

_(Where you two go, I will follow. Because with the two of you, my two brothers, is where my happiness lies. _

_Where you two go, I will follow.)_

**oOo**

**AN; Soooooo...What do you think? Questions, comments and concerns? Ugh, yes, I know I should be working on TROHMD, but this one just came to me, ya know? Anyways, please comment, I want to know how I did.**

**Again, this just popped into my head, there was no formal planning for it. **

**'Till next time, ch'all**

**-Mei**


End file.
